


Sampling

by Chosenfire



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post season 1. With Muirfield gone and Vincent in control of his beastly side, Cat and Vincent are free to start their life together. They decide to begin by moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sampling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> It was such a pleasure to write this for you and I hope you enjoy it. Canon divergence after the final episode of season 1, where Muirfield was no longer a problem and JT used the pills from Gabe to partially cure Vincent. So none of the events of season 2 happen, instead Cat and Vincent get to enter a new chapter in their lives.
> 
> Thanks to my beta A for the encouragement and support.

“That should be the last of it.” Cat broke down the last empty box and put it in a pile with the others, books had been moved into the empty spaces on her shelf, a few pictures had been placed around the apartment, and clothes hung in the closet next to hers. “You really don’t have that much stuff, do you?“ She asked as Vincent pulled some clothes out of a duffle bag and started putting them in the drawer she’d cleared out for him. 

“Haven’t really had the chance to hold onto a lot of things over the years.” He shrugged, handing the now empty duffle over to her. Cat rolled it up and stuffed it into the back of her closet, where she kept the purses she hadn’t gotten around to throwing out as well as a very battered suitcase that had seen better days. 

She crossed over to where he stood at the foot of her bed and pressed her body close to his, sliding her arms around his waist and looking up at him. “Well, now you do.” He returned the embrace, arms curling around her back. “Feel free to hold onto whatever you want; it’s your place now too.”

They no longer had to worry about Muirfield, and while the cure hadn’t worked quite the way they’d expected it had been enough. The animal DNA wasn’t completely gone but the pills JT had synthesized from Gabe’s gave Vincent more control over his beastly half. Enough control that it was safe for him to reenter society. 

Cat had jumped the gun a little when she’d asked him to move in but she was tired of waiting, they had the chance to build a life together now without always looked over their shoulders. 

“I’m already holding onto what I want.” His arms tightened around her and she couldn’t help it, she laughed. He joined her, admitting, “Okay, that was a little cheesy.”

“A little?” She teased, still smiling as she pressed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss, hands trailing down her back and his breath warm on her face. He walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall and shetilted her head as he trailed reverently kissed down her neck. Her fingers curled into his hair and with a show of strength he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, happiness bubbling inside her at being able to have this.

“You know there’s a bed right there.” she pointed out before bringing his lips back to hers to kiss him.

One of his hands was already slipping under her shirt. “I know.” He nipped at her bottom lip as her arms circled around his neck. “We’ll get there.” He lifted her up and moved to lower her gently onto the bed. “See?” 

“Definitely.” She gasped as he deftly unbuttoned her pants and started working them down her legs. She helped him, lifting her body off the bed enough to kick them off and bit back a moan when she felt the soft touch of his lips against her thighs. “Vincent…” she tried to sit up and was stopped by his voice.

“Relax,” he said. His breath was warm against her skin and his eyes were beseeching, bleeding yellow for a moment. “Just let me.”

“Sure.” She collapsed back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he slipped her underwear down her legs. “Go for it.”

There was another kiss to her thigh before his arms slipped under her hips, pulling her closer to him. She spread her legs as his head settled between them and she felt the heat of his breath across her before he licked in softly, teasing. She closed her eyes and shivered, her heart speeding up and her body flushing. 

He started off gentle, he always did; tasting her, tongue licking slowly against her. There was just the bare hint of teeth as he dug in deeper, tongue flattening before zeroing in on her clit only to retreat just as quickly. It was drawn out and perfect, a dance they’d been learning since they finally worked up the nerve to have sex. 

She wasn’t scared by the way his eyes always started to glow when he had a hold of her like this; if anything it made her wetter. 

His breath was hot against her and his stubble burned on her thighs as he pressed in deeper, arms still holding her legs open for him. 

Her cellphone started ringing and Cat groaned, throwing an arm up over her eyes, body trembling. She was so damn close. 

Vincent nuzzled the inside of her thigh, his voice rough, the words vibrating against her skin. “Ignore it.”

She really wanted to. But despite having the love of her life between her legs, years of dedication could not be denied. “I’m sorry,” she pushed him away, scrambling up. “It could be work.”

He grunted, falling back on her bed and she tried to ignore the wetness she could see sticking to his mouth. It was bad enough she could still feel it between her thighs as she moved to get her phone off the bedside table. 

“Detective Chandler,” she answered, recognizing the number and already reaching for her underwear, grimacing as she pulled them back on and started searching for her pants, phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear. “Tess,” she said, throwing Vincent an apologetic look. “No, you weren’t interrupting anything.” He huffed and sat back up reaching beside the bed and pulling out her pants from where they’d somehow fallen half under the bed. She accepted them with a grateful smile and he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as he moved past her. 

“How many victims? No, I can be there in twenty minutes. Text me if there are any updates.” She buttoned her jeans and grabbed her holster, buckling it on quickly. She knelt down beside her bed quickly keying open the safe she kept there to grab her gun.

“Don’t forget this.” She was strapping it to her side when Vincent came up beside her, holding the badge she’d left on the kitchen table when she’d gotten home. Well, when they’d gotten home. 

“Thank you.” She smiled as he placed it over her head, the case a familiar weight against her chest. He leaned forward to kiss her softly and she could taste herself on him. He was hard through his jeans from where he pressed up against her. 

“I am sorry,” she drew back pocketing her phone. “There was a shooting down at the station and Tess has a lead on a suspect.”

“I heard.” He grinned, gesturing to his ear, and right. Enhanced senses.

“I’ll be back tonight, I’ll try not to be too late.” She was already moving towards the door planning to as soon as she got there. Vincent was following on her heels, straightening out his clothes as he walked. She turned to him when she saw him reaching for his jacket, pushing him back a few steps. “You can’t follow me.”

He looked startled, and very guilty. “I wasn’t…”

“You were.” She grabbed her own coat from the back of the couch where it had been beside his, pulling it on and making sure it concealed her gun when it settled. “Vincent, this is what I do. I’m actually pretty good at it. Besides, we’re trying this whole normal thing and you can’t be rushing to rescue me all the time. You could put your new, normal identity at risk if someone saw you.”

“Right.” He shook his head, moving to sit down at one of the chairs by her kitchen table. “Okay, I’ll do the normal thing and wait here.” He looked both sheepish and lost. 

She smiled, darting forward to kiss him one last time. “I mean it. I’ll see you when I get home.” She didn’t try to hide her delight at those words, that she could say them to him and expect them to come true. No more hiding in shadows and stealing whatever moments they could. She could come home from work and he could still be there, in her apartment instead of lurking around outside. 

“Cat, you’ll call if…” he started, seeming unsure.

“I’ll call if I need you,” she promised, knowing it would be hard for him to let go and that he wouldn’t be able to step back completely. She was fine with that; she knew going into this that he had a hero complex. It was how they’d meet in the first place, after all. 

“Okay.” He stood back up, a delicious sight in her apartment that she regretted having to leave. Seeming to catch onto the direction of her thoughts he grinned. “We can finish what we started when you get back.”

“Oh, definitely.” She caught the keys he tossed to her, flushing as she realized she’d been so distracted she’d forgotten them. She laughed at herself as she closed the door behind her, ready to get to work with fewer worries than she had had in years and with something to look forward to when she got home.


End file.
